En busca de la verdad
by M.F.A
Summary: Hace 16 años sucedió un crimen, Kari mató a T.K.; pero la hija de ambos regresa a su pueblo natal y decide pedirle ayuda a un amigo de sus padres, para poder buscar la verdad en el asunto.
1. Chapter 1

**En busca de la verdad**

Bueno este es el segundo Fic que empiezo, también es de Kari y T.K, no tiene nada que ver con Digimon, pero espero que les guste . Y si quieren dejen los rewievs con sus opiniones.

* * *

Izzy era un investigador privado, muy respetable y eficiente; siempre le había gustado buscar la verdad; él no era esos investigadores que tomaban las huellas, iba a la escena del crimen o tenía un laboratorio, sino que el usaba sus conocimientos y la lógica.

Un día, una muchacha joven tocó la puerta de su casa, Izzy fue abrir y él pareció no reconocerla:

-Eres Izzy, ¿no?-Dijo la muchacha

-Si, ¿y tu eres…?- Respondió Izzy

-Huy si, disculpame, soy Hikari Junior, hija de Kari y Tk-

Izzy quedo atónito-Pero cuanto tiempo, la ultima vez que nos vimos, tu eras muy pequeña-

-Si, ahora ya tengo 22 años y vengo en busca de la verdad-dijo con voz firme

-Debo entender de lo que estas hablando, tus padres fueron muy amigos míos y los aprecie mucho, fue una tragedia los que le paso, resulta que en el momento que eso sucedió, yo me encontraba en el extranjero. ¿Pero como fue que te enteraste?-

-Como tu debes saber, luego de la muerte de mi padre, me mandaron al extranjero con mi tío, Tai, el hermano de mi Madre y su esposa, me crié con ellos como si fueran mis padres, pero a los 21 años me contaron lo que pasó. Me dijeron que mi madre, antes de morir en la cárcel, me dejo una carta; ella juraba que no había matado a mi padre y que el amor que se tenían mutuamente era puro y yo no dudo de la verdad en sus palabras-

-El caso de tus padres fue muy importante y discutido; todavía es imposible creer que Kari, halla matado a T.K, envenenando su bebida, y un año después, que ella haya muerto en la cárcel; ellos eran la pareja perfecta, y como tú dices, el amor de ambos era verdadero.-

-Bien, yo lo que quiero es que averigües lo que verdaderamente pasó, siento que mis padres no podrán descansar en paz hasta que se haga justicia y que mejor que una persona que los conocía y sabe todo sobre sus amistades para poder hacerlo-

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible; yo siempre creí que había cabos sueltos en ese crimen, pero nunca tuve el tiempo suficiente para investigarlo-

-Haa y si necesita dinero, pagare lo necesario-

-No es necesario, lo haré por la memoria de mis amigos-

-Muchas gracias, Izzy, estoy segura de que podrás resolver todo esto-dijo la muchacha despidiéndose.

-Eso espero-

Izzy era una persona que no paraba hasta llegar a la verdad, así que inmediatamente se puso a pensar por donde arrancar.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno ya se que es cortito, pero espero que les guste. Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**En busca de la verdad**

* * *

2 Capitulo:

Izzy se dirigía hacia el edificio más alto y llamativo de la ciudad; nunca pensó que su buen amigo Cody Hida, podría llegar a convertirse en un prestigioso abogado.

Se dirigió hacia el piso 14, donde según le habían dicho, allí era la oficina de Cody.

Tocó la puerta y un hombre de 40 años salió por la puerta.

-Izzy, viejo amigo-Saludo en modo amable Cody - Te estaba esperando, por favor, entra-

Desde la última vez que se vieron, Cody seguía siempre la misma persona amigable, pero se había convertido en un hombre maduro y respetable.

Izzy lo siguió hasta una habitación que parecía ser la oficina de Cody.

Ambos se sentaron e Izzy comenzó diciendo:

-Bien, como ya te he dicho en mi carta, ya sabrás lo que me trae hasta acá, espero que no te sea para nada incomodó-

-No, para nada. Me acuerdo del caso como si hubiera sido ayer. Increíble historia, todavía increíble ¿verdad? Lastima que no estabas en la ciudad para que hubieras utilizado tus fantásticas deducciones –

-Si, lastima. Pero… dime, según tengo entendido, tu has sido el abogado de Kari en ese momento, ¿no?-

-Si, te han comentado muy bien. Un triste caso, ellos, al igual que tú, fueron muy buenos amigos. Pero todas las pruebas apuntaban que Kari lo había envenenado; sus huellas se encontraron en el envase que estaba el veneno, había un móvil y había testigos que los habían vistos pelear los días anteriores-

-Pero ¿Ella acepto que lo había matado?-

-Para nada, hasta el final de sus días, Kari seguía diciendo que era inocente; yo como su abogado, trate de ayudarla en todo lo posible, pero no había cooperación de su parte, era como si la alegre, vivaz y feliz Kari que conocíamos se hubiera borrado; lo único que pude conseguir fue que la condenaran a cadena perpetua y no a la horca.-

-Hum, antes habías dicho que había un móvil, ¿no? ¿Cuál era?-

-Si bueno, tu y yo sabemos y hemos presenciado como ambos eran la pareja feliz, nunca los vimos pelear y siempre han estado enamorados, aún recuerdo cuando nació la pequeña Hikari ¡Que bello momento!; pero parece que en el último año, T.K. tenia una ¨joven¨, su nombre era Mimi y según tengo entendido se veían siempre a escondidas sin que Kari lo supiera, pero cuando está se entero, empezaron a surgir los problemas; según los testigos, siempre que se veían habia un ambiente de tensión.-

-Y eso era verdad, es decir, ¿la ¨joven¨ lo comprobó?

-No, había sido llamada a declarar, pero el juicio terminó mucho antes, ya que no quedaban las mas mínimas dudas de lo que había pasado-

-Que pena, cuando estaba en Italia, me dolió mucho enterarme de la repentina muerte de T.K.-

-Si, el era un excelente pintor. Al momento de morir estaba haciendo un cuadro de su propia hija; no lo llego a terminar, pero dicen que el cuadro era una perfección.-Cody hizó una pausa y luego siguió hablando-

Pero dime, ¿como es que después de 16 años comienzas a interesarte en este caso?-

-Bien, Hikari, como tú ya sabes la hija de Kari y T.K. se ha enterado de lo que sucedió con sus padres y quiere saber la verdad, es por eso que estoy aquí-

-Si recuerdo a la pequeña Hikari, me había enterado que se habia ido a vivir al extranjero con su tío. Pero… entonces uds. Piensan que Kari no es la verdadera asesina-dijo dudoso.

-Por ahora no quiero decir nada, pero creo que hay algunos cabos sueltos en toda esta historia-

-Mmm… nose, recuerdo muy bien que todo apuntaba a que Kari lo habia envenenado, no cabía la menor duda; bueno espero haberte sido de ayuda, pero creo que te serviría más irle a preguntar a los otros testigos y acusados del caso.-

-¿Me podrías decir quienes fueron?-

-Claro. Déjame pensar, creo eran cinco personas: Matt, el hermano mayor de Tk; Sora y Daisuke, los mejores amigos de la pareja; Mimi, como ya te he contado antes y Joley, la niñera de la pequeña Hikari. Creo que tú conoces a varios de ellos.-

-Si, claro, todos son amigos míos de la infancia al igual que tuyos-Comentó Izzy asintiendo -Bueno, debo retirarme, pero muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda-

-No es nada, si necesitas saber algo más avísame-

Izzy se retiró del edificio, se dirigió a su casa y se puso a pensar por donde seguir _para poder llegar a la verdad._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Y gracias a dark-fallen-angel91 por su rewievs. Me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones

Bueno, fue un poco más largo que el anterior y espero que les guste. En esta semana subo el próximo capitulo.


End file.
